greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Sirvard
}} Nolan Sirvard (ノーランサーハーバード Nōran Sahābādo) Appearance Nolan is young man possessing a great physique, and muscular build. His musculature is greatly heightened by his great physical stature, standing exactly at 6 feet. Nolan has relatively pale skin complexion, giving Nolan a somewhat dull appearance. He possesses solid brown hair, messy, and unkempt, and is partially parted to the right, obscuring his face. He has an single lock of hair down to his back. Nolan has recently grown a very thin facial hair, initiating from his sideburns, traveling down his angular chin, forming a notable mustache, adding to his virile features. This is a result of him not taking the time to properly groom himself, or because he simply prefers to have facial hair. His eyes are a very vibrant gold, almost appearing as if they emanate a aura. If one were to look Nolan directly in the face, it would generally leave theme in awe; generally females. His eyes emanates a peculiar red glow, which is said to express his killer intent. He generally seen with calm expression on his face, and half-way open eyes. He has extremely bulky, and muscled legs, further evident through his attire. Complimenting this, is Nolan's very defined arms, as he will predominantly engage in cultivating his upper body. For his attire, Nolan possesses very intricate attire. It consists of a sleeveless red vest, crafted of a thick material; somewhat serving the purpose of protecting him. It is solely outlined in black. Underneath the vest, Nolan wears a black muscle shirt, giving prominence to his muscular frame. He has white-colored pants, with a black band warped on his left thigh. And he also has red shoes with, outlined in black, and possesses a strap. He also has an red headband, with two straps, giving his hair a slight raise. Gallery MainCharCoat1.jpg Personality Nolan is a calm, and collected individual, which isn't evident, as he is seen with a solemn expression on he his face. He will use the honorific, -''san'', after addressing a persons' name, only to those who have earned his respect, though he does this on very rare occasion. He will maintain his calm, and laid-back demeanor under all circumstances, unless the situation explicitly calls for a state of seriousness. He states anger will not help mediate a situation, only magnify it. Nolan doesn't appear to be an arrogant person, never thinking of himself to be above another, whether they it be the poor, or those possessing inferior ability than himself. Because of his general demeanor, is on friendly terms with all people he has previously met. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: On several instances, Nolan has displayed a skill of swordsmanship, akin to that of an master swordsman, given that he has solely trained in the ways of the sword, said to possess no skill in hand-to-hand combat. Precise, and accurate, with immense speed; that is the emphasis for Nolan's use of the sword, He primarily uses fast strikes to attack opponents to weaken his opponents, with the aim to where his opponents down, in which he can transition into heavy strikes to finish off his foes. Swinging his sword, Nolan effectively cutting through many obstacles that may lay before his sword, as he employs his relentless sword swings against his opponents. Because of the precision that is comprised of his swordsmanship, Nolan has the capability to cut even through magical assaults with his blade. This branches into a technique dubbed as the Enkiri. Whether it be an opponents offensive, or defensive measures, Nolan can cutting through the blade of another swordsman, seeming regardless of the obstruction that may lye before him, using solely his lauded speed, and accuracy. When swinging a sword, most opponents create a distance from Nolan, as his movement is almost impossible to properly perceive, when he relentlessly strikes his opponents'. He is capable of striking an opponent at nearly any angle, leaving an opponent in suspense of wear his next strike will be. When using a sword, Nolan appears to be predominantly utilize he sword within his left hand, contrary to most swordsman, as they are rather ambidextrous. Though he signature hand if he left, Nolan can most easily contend with opponents whom make use of both their arms when employing swordsmanship. *'Enkiri' (縁切り, Severing of Connections): a technique serving the purpose of countering a foes attacks, in all possible manner, without causing recoil damage to Nolan. When an opponent attempts to attack Nolan with a magical assault, by striking the opposing attack with the tip of his blade, thrusting his sword forward, in a similar manner to fencing, building a large amount of momentum, Nolan could essentially create a point at which an attack can be rendered useless; creating a weak point in nearly all magical energy. By thrusting his blade forward at an magical attack, Nolan can directly create a point at which it can severely weakened, and lose potency. In doing so, Nolan severs the inherent flow of magical power, and the connection, thus causing the attack to fall apart all together. By directly striking this flow, Nolan could even counteract the dangerous of attacks, be it fire, or even wind magic itself. The attack is not only effective against magical attacks, but the physical as well. By striking at an opposing physical attack, such as linear punch, or kick, Nolan can create a point at which it could weaken, losing all momentum, halting the movement entirely. Thus preventing all possible damage to be inflicted on Nolan's being. Immense Strength Immense Durability: High Speed: High Stamina: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Nolan possesses an astounding amount of eternano within himself, capable of releasing his magical power, leaving even the most powerful of individual's on awe of his raw magical power. What makes his magical power dangerous is not only its volume, but his ability to control it at will. His Eternano levels are the sole reason the magic he uses are so effective, and powerful. Without utilizing his actual magic, Nolan can employ his magical power, and effective deal damage. It acts as a substitute for utilizing his actual magic. *'S-Class Magical Aura': Shield Magic Shield Magic (シールド魔法, Shiirudo Mahō): is a Rare Magic, and a variant of Barrier Magic. This magic serves the purpose of defending the user, though this magic has an overall different concept. A unique magic within his arsenal, as most mages today aren't aware of the magics' existence, and most people who utilize defensive magic have Barrier Magic. Due to it being a rare magic, it doesn't exist, when compared to its counterpart. This magic gives a user of this magic a variety of methods to defend against enemy attack, utilizing a single magic shield. Unlike that of Barrier Magic, it is not solely used to defend, as this magic is capable creating constructs to a limited extent, while in the same instance, possessing the same effects as the ordinary barriers, as Nolan is able to heavily alter the obstructions he creates, such causing pointed constructs of the shields as which Nolan emits. The unique properties of the constructed shields, is the innate resistance against all "foreign" eternano. Thusly meaning that any and all eternano that may come into contact with the shield, that's not emitted from a user of this magic will be resisted, and essentially be pushed outward, away from the defense, and thus, cause damage to an adversary as the opposing eternano is repelled outward. Nolan also has the capacity to overlap a single shield with multiple others, ensuring that the momentum of a opponents attack is decreased if they are even able to penetrate single shield. Despite the number of benefits this magic gives to the user, their is one method that could counter its abilities, to a large extent; exceedingly fast magical attacks. If one were to shoot a magical attack at generated shield, with exceptional speed, it could pass through the it, at the generated shield will not have the time to counteract its opposition. Because shields are creating, rather than creating barriers, an opponent is easily able to strike Nolan from a space that a shield is not occupying. Also, users of Phasing Magic can pass through the defense, as the eternano will become "intangible" along with the users being, foiling the innate properties of the shield. Nolan can erect magical shields of large shapes, and varying sizes, almost effortlessly. By can summon barriers any distance away from his being, but in doing so, it will possess less power, and is difficult to maintain, as his own personal eternano is a distance away from him. He can employ barriers of almost any size, reinforcing his magical power to empower it's strength, and size. Though he is capable, Nolan doesn't normally create barriers of large sizes, he rather tends to create small ones, as it possesses more efficient resistance, and density. As he is a master of the magic, Nolan can recycle the layer of the defense that was penetrated. For instance, if one were to penetrate a layer of Nolan's, he could instantly recycle the energy penetrated by the opponent, making their assaults useless. He can even direct the energy to specific points of his shields, thus causing fortifying the defensive shields at designated points of the energy shields. * Assimilation of the Violent Expulsion (同化の猛烈除名 Jomei Mōretsu no Dōka) the first spell of Shield Magic, that possesses a large margin of benefits, but this spell is entirely proportionate to the attacks of the opponent to properly invoke. To initiate this spell, Nolan will invoke his Shield Magic in front of himself, through simply releasing his magical power, a spell that doesn't comprise any body gestures to erect a shield. As for this spell, Nolan impose his magical power to which this technique can lie dormant until an attack enters his vicinity, leaving his opponents off-guard, entirely. This is through the release of magical power, and subsequent compression of it, and only activates after interacting with a foreign energy signature. This effect also enables Nolan to recuperate his his reservoir of Eternano he expended invoking this spell, and even allows him to defend while he is caught at an disadvantage, and lastly can prematurely set this spell in his blind spot, minimizing the potential damage on Nolan. When constructing this spell, Nolan exhibits this spell in a general hexagonal shape; efficient for most forms of opposition. Although he will use the nuances of the adversaries' attacks patterns to construct a proper shape in accordance to that. When the spell interacts with an foreign energy signature, this spell will initially draw the opposing Eternano inward, which is opposite to the general capabilities of this magic. While in the process of drawing the opposing Eternano inward, the aforementioned Eternano looses its shape entirely, loosing its consistency, transitioning into an almost liquid state, as it sucked into this spell. The opposing Eternano is also known to leave residue particles as it assimilated into this spell. When opposing energy signature is sucked into the Assimilation of the Violent Expulsion spell, Nolan has shown the capacity to temporarily seal the opposing spell, until he whims to release it. When release of the opposing spell is in effect, it pushes it back outward increasing its speed to which the foe is completely overwhelmed. This similar to the process of regurgitation of a substance that one has ingested. With the usage of this spell, Nolan can even also the opposing spells' shape he his liking, with the capacity to cause defensive technique to transition into an offensive one, and vice versa. Although, this effect is limited, because it is proportional to the intensity in which the foes' spells is emitted.' * 'Acceleration of the Repelling Layers' (加速のハジキ重ね ''Kosaku no Hajiki Kasane) is a very unique spell only known to be used one has mastered the concept of Shield Magic, such Nolan or Dina. Instead of repelling the magical attack of an opposing attack, this spell "repels" the magic of the users' own magical abilities. To begin its activation, the user starts by focusing their own energy into the normal shield forms that they would normally make, but instead of it being focused on defensive manner, each one produce acts as a sort of magnifying glass, meaning when one form of energy hits the first one, it is amplified, then through the second one, and so on until the blast is powerful and big in size. The key to this spell is that the user must allow the flow of motion between each passing through the shields to be fluid, making it as smooth as glass, and always keeping a calm mind until it eventually passes through all of them and is released onto the opponent. Depending on how many of the shields one produces, will result in how powerful the impact of the shot can it be, from up to three shields it could hit with the force of a well-trained Mage, from up to six can create a blast that can rival a standard S-Class, and so on making it one powerful supportive spell in the long run. While it is useful to have, there are risks to using the spell, one being that the user's emotions must be kept in a fluid state, smooth and clear as the shields reflect on the emotion of the user, and if there is any disturbance, the amplified blast will backlash and blow up. Another weakness to this is that what the shield has in ability, it lacks for in durability, meaning that they are not indestructible, and a well precision shot at the shields right when it amplifies, the entire trail disrupts and causes a negative feedback to the user as they take damage from it. Trivia Behind the Scenes * The images used for Nolan are based on the character Sol Badguy from the game series Guilty Gear. References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Main Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Shield Magic User Category:Character Category:Article Category:Greenflash12 Character